1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus and a sound output-controlling program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic apparatus which switches a sound over to another one and controls a volume in accordance with a connection state between a sound outputting unit such as a headphone or an earphone and an apparatus main body is known as conventional one. This portable electronic apparatus, for example, is described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2005-341111.
The portable electronic apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2005-341111 includes a connector which is provided in a chassis and to which a sound outputting unit is connected, and a controller for detecting connection between the connector and the sound outputting unit. When detecting that the sound outputting unit such as a headphone or an earphone is connected to the connector, the controller switches an output destination of a sound from a built-in speaker over to the sound outputting unit, and changes a volume of a sound which is outputted from the sound outputting unit to another suitable one.
According to the portable electronic apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2005-341111, even when the sound outputting unit is connected to the connector in a state in which the large volume is set for the sound, an excessive load is prevented from being applied to each of ears of a user because the controller controls the volume of the sound outputted from the sound outputting unit.
In addition, a portable electronic apparatus which, when an output destination of a sound is switched from a sound outputting unit such as a headphone or an earphone over to a speaker built therein, controls a volume of the sound outputted from the speaker is known as another conventional one. This portable electronic apparatus, for example, is described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2006-140866.
The portable electronic apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2006-140866 includes a detecting portion for detecting a connection state between a plug of a headphone and a headphone jack, and a volume controlling portion for controlling a volume of a sound outputted either from the speaker or from the headphone. In the case where a volume of the sound is higher in level than a reference volume when the plug of the headphone falls off from the headphone jack, after reducing the volume of the sound outputted from the speaker in level to a reference volume, the volume controlling portion gradually increases the volume of the sound outputted from the speaker.
According to the portable electronic apparatus described in the Japanese Patent Kokai No. 2006-140866, even when the plug of the headphone is pulled out from the headphone jack while a user listens to a sound of a program with the set large volume by using the headphone, the sound having the large volume is prevented from being outputted from the speaker.
However, each of the portable electronic apparatuses described in the Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. 2005-34111 and 2006-140866, respectively, involves a problem that the volume cannot be minutely set in accordance with a use environment of the portable electronic apparatus although the volume is controlled in accordance with the connection state between the portable electronic apparatus and the sound outputting unit. In the case of a compact portable electronic apparatus having excellent portability, it is supposed that the compact portable electronic apparatus is used in the various situations, including the interior of a house and the exterior of a house. There is the possibility that the plug of the headphone unexpectedly falls off from the headphone jack despite an intention of a user, so that the sound is outputted from the speaker to the circumference. However, such a case may be undesirable depending on the situations.